Como Morreram os Fantasmas?
by FireKai
Summary: Nesta fic, vão poder saber, como na minha opinião, morreram os residentes da mansão e como se tornaram fantasmas. One-shot (Completa!)


"O chá está óptimo!" - disse a Princesa Peach sorrindo ao pequeno professor E. Gadd, que estava sentado a seu lado.

"Ainda bem que gosta Princesa." - disse o professor E. Gadd sorrindo.

Nessa tarde, Mario, Luigi e Peach tinham ido visitar o professor à sua pequena cabana e ele tinha-os convidado para tomar chá.

"Então professor, nunca mais ouve ameaças fantasmas, pois não?" - perguntou o Luigi.

"Não, nunca mais." - disse o professor.

"Ainda bem." - disse o Luigi aliviado.

"Professor, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?" - perguntou a Peach.

"Claro." – respondeu o professor, lisonjeado por poder responder a alguma das perguntas da princesa.

"Bem, os quadros que o professor tem são de fantasmas que já foram humanos, não é?" - perguntou a Peach.

"Exactamente." - respondeu o professor.

"Então eles têm uma história."

"Sim, é verdade."

"E o professor sabe o que eles faziam antes de morrerem e qual a causa da morte deles?" - perguntou a Peach.

"Claro que sim. Eu informei-me antes de os capturar." - respondeu o professor.

"Será que nos podia contar a história deles?" - pediu a Peach.

"Peach!" – gritou o Luigi que parecia aterrorizado com a ideia.

"Claro que posso. Vamos até à galeria."

E. Gadd, Mario, Luigi e Peach desceram até à galeria. Vários quadros estavam pendurados nas paredes e todos eles reluziam nas paredes.

"Este sitio dá-me arrepios!" - queixou-se Luigi.

"Bem, primeiro vou contar-vos a história da família." – disse o professor E. Gadd. - "Alguns destes fantasmas eram parentes. Neville, o pai, morreu a tentar impedir que um ladrão lhe roubasse a casa. Depois do ladrão o ter morto com um tiro, matou também a mãe, Lydia, o bebé, Chauncey e os gémeos, Henry e Orville."

"Que horror." – disseram o Mario, o Luigi e a Peach em conjunto.

"Bem, antes deles morrerem, já tinha morrido a outra filha deles, Sue Pea, ela tinha problemas cardíacos e morreu durante o sono." – disse o professor E. Gadd.

"Pobrezinha… morreu muito nova." - disse a Peach.

"A avó fantasma, Nana, morreu dois meses antes do roubo. Mas essa não teve nada de anormal, estava velha e morreu por causa da idade." – explicou o professor.

"Mas, então porque é que ela se transformou num fantasma?" - perguntou a Peach.

"As pessoas só se transformam em fantasmas, se tiveram algum assunto inacabado, quando morreram." - disse o professor E. Gadd.

"E o que é que ela não tinha acabado?" - perguntou a Peach.

"Ela estava a fazer um cachecol." - disse o professor E. Gadd. - "O Neville não tinha lido todos os livros que queria enquanto vivia, a Lydia não se tinha arranjado antes de morrer e por ai em diante…"

"Ah, estou a ver." - disse a Peach.

"A seguir temos o tio Grimmly, ele vivia sempre isolado. Deixou de comer e morreu." – explicou o professor E. Gadd. - "Já o glutão, Sr. Luggs, comia demasiado e morreu, porque comeu o seu próprio corpo."

"Que horror!" - disse a Peach, tapando a boca com as duas mãos.

"Pois é. Ainda há mais, a Miss Petunia, morreu porque se afogou na banheira! É estranho, porque ela é tão gorda e a água só lhe dava pela cintura…" – disse o professor, confuso. – "O Slim Bankshot esteve sempre à espera de um adversário para jogar bilhar, mas como nenhum apareceu, acabou por morrer de desgosto."

"Há pessoas para tudo." - comentou o Mario.

"O Jarvis morreu porque enfiou a cabeça num jarro e sufocou. O Boolossus não tem história, ele é formado por muitos Boos e o Bogmire foi formado por causa das emoções negativas dos outros fantasmas."

"O professor capturou muitos fantasmas." - disse o Mario.

"Sim, andei por todo o mundo à procura deles." - disse E. Gadd. - "Vamos ver mais fantasmas… O casal de dançarinos suicidou-se após ter perdido um concurso muito importante."

"Devia ser mesmo importante, para eles se terem suicidado." – disse a Princesa Peach.

"O cão de guarda, Spooky, comeu coisas envenenadas e morreu. E a Madame Clairvoya, morreu porque queria ter contacto directo com o mundo dos espíritos."

"Um bocado estranha ela." - comentou o Luigi.

"O Sir Weston morreu numa das suas escaladas. Os soldados do relógio, nem sempre foram soldados de madeira, eles morreram a defender a mansão e o seu espírito ficou preso nos bonecos de madeira."

"Hum.. não há um fantasma que é pintor?" - perguntou a Peach.

"Sim, claro que há." - disse o professor. - "Vincent Van Gore. Os quadros dele eram péssimos, mas ele continuava a pintá-los. Morreu quando um dos seus quadros ganhou vida e lhe arrancou a cabeça."

Mario, Luigi e Peach deram um salto.

"A seguir temos a pianista, Melody Pianíssima, ela morreu quando um incêndio deflagrou na mansão. Shivers, o mordomo, tentou salvá-la, mas morreu também."

"Coitados." - disse Peach.

"E por fim, temos o Biff Atlas, ele morreu porque treinou demais. Tinha uma competição importante, treinou durante todo o dia, não comeu nem bebeu nada e morreu."

"Que histórias!" - disse a Peach. – "Deve ser interessante ser caçador de fantasmas."

"Pois é." - concordou o Mario.

"Bem, foi o que lhes aconteceu." - disse o professor. - "Que tal voltarmos para o laboratório e continuar com o nosso chá?"

"Está bem." - disseram os outros, voltando para o laboratório.

**O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews para eu saber, ok?**


End file.
